<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meowquette Monsters by comicalcarnival</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583022">Meowquette Monsters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicalcarnival/pseuds/comicalcarnival'>comicalcarnival</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ultraman Mebius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicalcarnival/pseuds/comicalcarnival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lim's been missing all afternoon, and George's been busy chasing a weird cat around the base since lunch.<br/>These two events couldn't be related, could they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meowquette Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>whoever wrote the "mirai hibino pets a cat" fanfic, you're a genius thank you for my LIFE<br/>let's get this lad petting more cats</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Of all the Marquette Monsters they sent us, I’m kinda glad we only kept Miclas and Windam .” Konomi hummed, dusting a shelf nearby as she worked at cleaning the GUYS’ main room. Nearby, Teppei was typing at his computer, a pile of kaiju figures nearby.</p><p>“Don’t mess with what works, right?” he looked over his shoulder, smiling as Konomi nodded in agreement. He turned back to his current work - typing out a report on their mascot, Lim Eleking. “I wish we’d gotten to try them out a bit more before sending them back, but…” he tilted his head to the side in annoyance.</p><p>“Toriyama kinda <em>did</em> leave it to the last second, didn’t he?” Konomi had moved from the shelving over to Sakomizu’s chair, picking up an empty coffee cup and gently dusting underneath it before placing it back down. “He’s worse than some of my kids, endangering the base like that.”</p><p>“Hmm, yeah.” Teppei picked up an action figure, turning it over in his hands. “I would have loved to see more of that Mebius Marquette. Even if we don’t use it, using the simulator to see how well certain Kaiju would team up with him would make for an interesting topic to study.”</p><p>“You sure it’s not so you can recreate battles you had as a kid with your action figures?” Konomi teased, having made it over to Teppei’s desk with her trusty feather duster.</p><p>“N-no, not at all!” Teppei looked away, suddenly focusing on his work more intensely. “Konomi, have you seen Lim Eleking lately? I need to check something before I submit this report.”</p><p>“Lim?” She paused, not letting her accusation on Teppei slip from her mind. “Now that you mention it, I haven’t seen Lim all day.” It wasn’t particularly unusual, the string of continually-appearing Marquette monsters that was their mascot could be found all over the base, not just in the main room. Still, it was going on close to 4:30 now. Lim usually spent time with Konomi while she was on shift, the mini monster enjoying her presence the most. She had work outside of GUYS later today and would be done in the next hour or so.</p><p>“I’m sure he’s around somewhere.” Teppei stood, stretching his shoulders. “I’ll see if Mirai’s free to help me track Lim down.” He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out his communicator and dialling the cheerful coworker in question.</p><p>“Hello, Mirai speaking!” The friendly man’s voice floated out from the device, the cheer to his tone speaking for how widely he was smiling.</p><p>“Hey Mirai, have you seen Lim?” Teppei asked. “I’m with Konomi and we haven’t seen him all day. No emergency, just need him to finish some research.”</p><p>“I have not, apologies,” Mirai responded. Based on the sound of the wind in the background, he was likely outside. This was backed up by the sound of Ryu asking if everything was ok in the distance. “Ryu, have you seen Lim?”</p><p>“Nah, I’ve been off base all day.” Ryu was closer now, and it was easier to make out exactly what he was saying. “Had the night shift, woke up just now to train with Mirai.”</p><p>“We’re on our way back now, would you like help looking for him?” Mirai offered.</p><p>“If you’re free, that’d be great!”</p>
<hr/><p>Mirai and Ryu arrived back in command shortly after, having looked for the missing mascot on their way up. Teppei and Konomi had called the others, hoping for leads on where to look. Based on Teppei shaking his head, nobody had seen anything yet.</p><p>“It’s strange Lim hasn’t shown up today, did something malfunction to cause this?” Ryu zipped up his jacket, throwing the bag containing his work out clothing on his chair to free his hands.</p><p>“The particle energy is still being emitted for Lim to form, so I don’t see why-” Teppei frowned, looking at his computer perplexedly. “Wait a second.” he tapped some keys. “Lim doesn’t have enough particles to materialize, even at his reduced size.”</p><p>“He doesn’t?” Konomi frowned. "Is the machine not providing enough?"</p><p>"The particle emitter is operating at normal frequencies. Something must be absorbing it before Lim can use it." He gave a long <em>hmmm</em> in thought. “</p><p>Just then, the door opened, and there was a grey-ish blur as something small bolted into the room. Shortly after, George burst in, out of breath. He held up a finger, gulping in air before managing to pant out “Have you guys seen a cat?”</p><p>“A… a cat?” Ryu shook his head. “We’re looking for Lim right now, although Teppei thinks he might-”</p><p>“There’s a cat in here!” Mirai announced, having laid down on the floor to look for the small animal. “It’s under the main desk, closer to the front.”</p><p>George bent down, trying to see the animal in question. “I don’t know how he got in the base, but I’ve been chasing him for an hour now,” he grumbled. “Help me catch him, would you?”</p><p>Mirai slowly crawled forward, doing his best to not scare the cat. He held out his hand, letting it sniff his fingers slowly. “Wait, there’s something strange about that cat.” Teppei had knelt down next to Mirai, and was pointing his Memory Display at it to analyze the cat. “It’s giving off readings that indicate it’s composed of nanomachines.” He frowned, reading the data. “This isn’t a cat, it’s a maquette monster.”</p><p>“Maquette monster?” Ryu said in disbelief.</p><p>“Ah! Is this why Lim isn’t appearing?” Konomi gasped. “This cat is absorbing the particle energy that Lim runs on instead?”</p><p>“If it’s a maquette monster, why does it look like a cat?” George added. “And how is it staying around longer than a minute?”</p><p>Mirai stared at the cat, hand still just brushing the tiny animal’s nose. There was something oddly familiar about it, but he couldn’t place his hand on what. He was too busy having the appendage be sniffed by said animal.</p><p>“It looks like multiple things are mixed in with whatever kaiju this is, like how we customized Miclas with electric kaiju. Whatever’s mixed in changed the external appearance to a cat, likely due to lacking enough information.” Teppei read. “I’m not sure how it’s still active, but whatever kaiju this is… but the readings look incomplete, like the ones we had to test the other day.”</p><p>“Wait, would it be this maquette?” Konomi stood up, a small capsule in her hand. “It must have fallen, I found it just over here under a desk.” She handed it gingerly to Teppei.</p><p>Teppei turned it over in his hands. “This is… the prototype Mebius maquette? How did this get-” he paused, face lighting up. “When Toriyama dropped the Toughbook last night, did it fall out…?” he dropped to the floor, looking around. He muttered something about a slot being empty not being a fluke.</p><p>“So Toriyama dropped a maquette, and now we have Ultraman, but he’s a cat?” George had sat down on the floor, catching his breath. “So would he be Ultranyan?”</p><p>The cat meowed, rubbing against Mirai’s hand for a pet. He responded by scratching it, and the cat slowly crawled out from where it had wedged itself under the desk. Mirai continued to give the cat rubs as it cautiously walked up to him, finally staying still long enough to get a close look at the animal.</p><p>Said animal was a red-and-grey mix, with markings that mirrored the Ultra it was supposedly a cat version of. The eyes were pale yellow, closer to the alien’s eyes than normal cat eye colours. As it rolled over for Mirai to scratch its belly, a blue spot where Mebius’ Colour Timer should be came into view.</p><p>“He… he’s kinda cute as a cat.” Konomi sat down next to Mirai, offering her hand out to the cat to sniff. Cat Mebius slowly leaned over to her, taking a few sniffs before returning to brushing up against Mirai. “Meowbius really likes you, Mirai.” she laughed.</p><p>“Meowbius?” Mirai looked up from the cat in question for the first time. There was a complicated look on his face as he absently continued to pet the cat.</p><p>“We can’t just call him Mebius, that’d be confusing,” Konomi argued cheerfully as Teppei and Ryu joined the group on the floor. Meowbius looked around curiously, not straying far from Mirai’s side.</p><p>“The real deal may not be here, but I’m sure Cap Sakomizu’d be confused if we talked about Mebius being in the base,” George added. “Wish I had a camera, didn’t think he’d be so cute in person. Where’s the press when you need them?”</p><p>Meowbius curled up in Mirai’s lap, purring softly. Mirai rubbed the cat’s head, smiling softly. “Do you think Meowbius would like curry?” he asked nobody in particular.</p><p>“I don’t think-” Konomi stopped, laughing at the question. “I don’t think cats can eat curry, it’s not-”</p><p>“No, he’s got a point.” Teppei butted in. “Do you think Mebius likes curry?”</p><p>“Yes, he does.” Mirai laid down, and Meowbius moved to lay on his stomach. “Who wouldn’t love curry?”</p><p>“I think you’re projecting your own love, amigo.” George laughed.</p><p>“I mean, we could get Meowbius a plate, I think it’s curry day today in the cafeteria?” Ryu leant against the desk behind him. “He’s a Maquette monster, so I don’t think it really matters if he eats food or not, right?”</p><p>“Theoretically, yes.” Teppei grabbed the Toughbook off the desk. “Lim Eleking’s a series of identical-looking kaiju appearing one after the other, if you want to split hairs. We could see if Ultranyan likes curry, I guess. We just have to close the open Maquette and Lim should be back.”</p><p>Mirai wasted no time sitting up, Meowbius surprisingly bouncing off his stomach. In a flash, the young adult was at the door, cat on his shoulder. It was surprising how well Meowbius liked him, like some curry-related wavelength possessing both of them.</p><p>By the time everyone else caught up with Mirai, he was already in the cafeteria, a cat-sized plate of curry in his hands. Meowbius jumped down to the table, then landing on the floor as Mirai set the dish down for his feline friend.</p><p>There was a meow, followed by the cat devouring the food at an alarming speed. Mirai smiled, giving his friend a nice pat on the back. “Huh, what d’ya know.” George pulled a chair out next to the cat. “Ultraman likes curry.”</p><p>The crew watched as Meowbius demolished off two more plates before curling up in Mirai’s lap, and falling asleep. He gave the cat a light scratch before it faded away in a soft glow. “I guess he ran out of time,” Ryu said, noticing Mirai’s slight frown at his now cat-less lap.</p><p>“At least Meowbius got to have a good meal before he left.” Konomi smiled. She looked at her watch, noticing the time. “Ah, I’m late for school!” she gasped, shooting up from her chair. She waved goodbye as she sped out the door, GUYS jacket already halfway off.</p><p>“S’ppose I should get back to whatever I was doing before I saw that cat.” George slowly stood himself, before ambling off towards the doorway with Teppei, heckling him about trying out the Mebius maquette before putting it back away.</p><p>“You ready to finish our exercise for the day?” Ryu offered a hand to his coworker on the floor. “We’ve still got our vows to do.”</p><p>“GIG!” Mirai beamed, taking his hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mirai, reporting to Sakomizu later that night: so they turned me into a cat, which was strange but I was soft so it's ok<br/>Sakomizu: Is that why we have reports of you feeding a cat curry in the cafeteria<br/>Mirai: yeah Maquette Mebius also likes curry, it's accurate to the real deal.</p><p>Image relevant<br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>